Kitsune Thief Naruto
by Leonspirit
Summary: After a beating by Konohas villagers Naruto has an talk with kyuubi, he decides to go with her to demon world to train in the ways of the kitsune. but when he returns something seems wrong, how will naruto react to this. NaruxKyuux. Hanyo Naruto.
1. So it Begins

**Kitsune Thief Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

_**Forest just outside of Konoha**_

Sitting by a tree is a young boy, no older then 6. '_Why do they all hate me, why me_.' He thought. '_What did I do to them I'm just a kid_.' His body is riddled with cuts and bruises, which would most certainly scar.

'_I never did anything, why do they glare at me, why do they call me a demon_.' His eyes welled up threatening tears that he refused to let fall. '_Even my own mother gives me the same looks as these villagers_.' At that he started to cry silent tears. After a few minutes he fell asleep.

_**Naruto's mindscape.**_

When he awoke he was startled as to his current location. '_What is this place?_' He thought looking around at the metal walls and pipes and water on the floor. "How did I get here?" Not knowing what else to do he began walking to search the place.

After a while he came up to a barred door with a piece of paper with the word Seal on it. He stepped closer to get a good look and noticed a girl behind the bars. "Hello who are you, and what is this place." He said walking closer to the bars of the cage, now standing right next to it.

"**Well as for were we are, we are in your mind. And for whom I am ill let you figure it out. Besides isn't it polite to introduce your self before asking someone their name." **The girl said while standing up to face the boy. She was no older then him and wore a red kimono with black sakura leaves decorating it. Her hair was Blood red and reached down to her waist, and her eyes matched her hair color with cat like slits in them.

"In my mind eh…… seems kinda empty." The girl giggled at that. "HEY DON'T LAUGH AT ME."

"S**orry Naruto, but you set your self up for it, got a guess as to who I am?"**

"Still don't need to laugh….. And how do you know my name!"

"**Were you not listening just a moment ago, we are in your mind. I know your thought so obviously I would know your name."**

The boy looked at her questioningly. "Well if that's the case then why did you want me to introduce my self if you already know so much about me?"

"**Do you need to clean your ears out or something; as I said before because it's polite to introduce your self first."** She said with an annoyed voice.

"Oh yea… heh... Sorry. In that case my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said cheerfully "what's yours?"

"**Well first off tell me, what do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" **

Naruto thought about this for a few minutes before responding. "Honestly not much all I know is that it attacked a few years ago on the same day of my birthday and the Yondamai defeated it." He said looking slightly sad.

"**Well that is a lie" **Naruto looked at her wondering what she was saying while at the same time putting two and two togther. "**The Kyuubi no Kitsune…. Can not be killed with human weapons and skills… the only thing your hokage could do is seal it away." **The girl said with a slightly angry tone. Naruto though, had finally come to a conclusion.

"Me….." he said with tears in his eyes. "That's why they all call me a demon… why they all glare at me….. Why they beat me… they think I'm a demon… that I'm..." he paused looking up at the girl. "That I'm you." He finished after a moment.

"**Yes I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Your smarter then I give you credit for." **She said with a slightly amused tone. **"Now the reason I brought you here. As you know I have seen your memories and I know your dreams. Though I would prefer to just be rid of you and destroy that retched village, I have decided instead to help you in your goal to become Hokage." **Naruto looked at her surprised, willing to take any help, even if it was from a nine tailed demon fox.

"Why would you do that, I'm the only thing keeping you from escaping right now." He said. "And though I like to think I'm strong I know I'm no match for a thousand year old fox." He finished with a joking tone.

Kyuubi growled at the age comment. **"Don't get me wrong kit I don't like you, but being sealed in here and being forced to see your dreams and emotions night and day has got me feeling things we demons are not used too." **She said looking at the ground.** "I pity you kit" **she said after a short pause. "**If it were not for me you would have your parents, I may be a demon but I do know how much it hurts to lose a parent or to know that you never had one. In that way we are kind of alike kit." **She added sadly.

'She is a demon what's with the sad look?' he thought and decided to ask her what she was talking about.

Sighing she sat down, her back against the bars of the cage. "**When I was young my father was killed by the snake demon Orochi trying to protect me, also like you my mother never looked at me the same way after that. Like it was my fault he died." **She replied sadly. Naruto just stared at her eyes full of sadness.

'She really is a lot like me, both of our fathers dead, and our mothers look at us with shame.' He sat down by the cage back to it, now sitting back to back with the Kyuubi. After a long silence he decided to speak up. "I guess the past is in the past now, lets look at the now. You mentioned training earlier." He said with an excited tone.

Kyuubi giggled at his enthusiasm. '_**This kit is going to be strong**_.' She thought. "**Alright, now I am going to teach you how to be a kitsune, but first I want to give you a gift and it's your choice if you wish to accept it or not because it will change how you look."** Naruto looked at her questioningly wondering what her gift is. "**Now for you to use the skills I know to there full advantage I would have to turn you into a hanyo." **She said while turning to face Naruto.

To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. "A half demon eh? I would be turning my self into what I have been called for my whole life." He responded with malice in his voice. "Kyuubi…. Can you tell me what the changes will be?"

"**Yes, they are rather small actually, the main changes would be your ears, they will become like that of a fox and will move to the top of your head, also you will get a tail. Your whisker marks on your face will stay the same, though they might become a bit more defined. And lastly your finger nails and canines will become more animalistic."**

"Would you be able to teach me something to hide them until I want to show everyone what I look like." He asked. After Kyuubi gave him a nod he started thinking of the pros and cons of this. 'Well…. It's not a half bad idea…they already call me a demon anyway, and I can hide it. Also the canines and claws will be helpful in a fight.' He thought, after a few minutes he came to a decision. "Kyuubi, ill do it. They already call me a demon anyway, and I can hide it for now so it should be ok for now."

"**All right kits, ill do the changes later, for now let's go over what I am going to teach you." **Naruto looked excited at this, someone to teach him how to be a Shinobi. "**Now the jutsus I will be teaching you are purely demon orientated and since you are going to be a hanyo you shouldn't have much problem doing them. I am going to teach you how to control plants, like my uncle Yoko Kurama can." **She finished with a grin.

Naruto was looking at her like she was crazy. "Plants?!" he asked. "What can plants do to help me in a fight?"

Kyuubi sighed "**Kit, my uncle's skill was second to very few when it came to a fight, and he always used plants, I will be taking you to see him once I teach you what I know with them." **She said slightly pissed that the boy doubted her. "**His nickname in demon world was Kitsune Thief Yoko Kurama. One of the most deadly and skilled Kitsune of all time. If you still don't bealive me, think of it like this. I'm the strongest demon you've herd of right?" **Naruto nodded. "**Well if I were to fight him he could easily beat me, and that's without using his hands." **Naruto palled at the thought of a demon so powerfull. "**I see you understand me then?" **He nodded furiously. "**Good, now that that's done while you are learning these skills we are also going to be teaching you tactics. No fight is won by just charging blindly, you are going to be one of the most levelheaded fighters out there, and your strategies in a fight will be unmatched. This training is going to last up until your age group graduates from the academy so we have six years to get you the strongest we can."**

Naruto's excitement was growing with every word she said. "But wait, what about the old man, how am I going to explain to him that I'm going to be gone for six years. He wont exactly just let me go ya know.he finished with a sad look thinking that he won't get to be trained.

"**We are not going to tell him, as far as he knows you will just vanish from this world." **Naruto nodded at that, he found it to be reasonable enough. "**Now I'm going to start the transformation and turn you into a hanyo. There are a few things I'm going to need you to do though" **

"And that would be?" he asked feeling slightly worried for some reason.

"**I need you to release the seal" **she said with a grin.

XxXxXxXx

**Author style: End of Chapter Jutsu!! **Hehe. Sorry for stoping here as it is time for me to sleep so for now it settled, now some of you I know are going to say stuff like "Kyuubi would not act like that" or something along that line ill bet, but hey its called F A N F I C T I O N for a reason ya know, naruto is a lot smarter then normal in this (if I had to rate id say he is just not to far behind shino smarts wise, and shino is close to shikamaru) and Kyuubi is not exactly nicer but has emotions. She pities him and is sorry for what happened. Also I noticed that there are not that many stories of naruto as a hanyo, but if he gets trained by kyuubi or characters from other shows he is always insanely strong but still human, I'm making naruto a hanyo because a half demon will be stronger then a human but not as strong as a demon, so his strength will be explainable. Now he will be strong, but he won't be jounin strong. Mid chuunin at the most. Also he wont exactly be a Thief, though he defiantly will steal something every now and again.

also if someone would like to be a beta reader for this story to help me out with it, send me a message and tell me what is needed so i can make this story even beter then what i hope it will be.

Next chapter we will be going over Naruto's transformation into a Hanyo and some of his training with Kyuubi and Yoko Kurama.

And I leave you with a disclaimer; though I wish I did sadly I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. And I will not be making any money off of this story in any way. All rights belong to the rightfull people who are not me.


	2. Traveling to demon world

Kitsune Thief Naruto

**Kitsune Thief Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

"**We are not going to tell him, as far as he knows you will just vanish from this world." **Naruto nodded at that, he found it to be reasonable enough. "**Now I'm going to start the transformation and turn you into a hanyo. There are a few things I'm going to need you to do though" **

"And that would be?" he asked feeling slightly worried for some reason.

"**I need you to release the seal" **she said with a grin

At that Naruto could not help but look at the fox with a mistrust dancing in his eyes. "What do you mean remove the seal, if I do that then you will be freed, and no offence even if your willing to train me I know foxes are known for there tricks." After he finished a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Though, can you think of a way for you to be partly released from the seal, so you can manifest in the real world but still be connected to the seal?' he asked.

To say Kyuubi was shocked would be the understatement of the millennium to her, not only had the orange clad boy seen through her trick (which she would have stopped him anyway since a full release would kill them both) but he also thought up exactly what she was going to suggest. "**Kit you never cease to amaze me with your wits. Your right me telling you to rip that seal off was nothing but a trick, reason being is that in you doing that we would both die. And yes there is a way for me to manifest into the real world, you still have to tear the seal but only partly**."

Naruto thought about this for a moment. On one hand he could just leave and continue life and training as he does now. Though if he keeps going like that with the teachers who hate him and the glares he gets from the villagers its only a matter of time before he just stops caring and stops trying. On the other hand he partly lets lose a thousand year old kitsune who can take him away for a few years and help train him in the shinobi arts.

"Fine ill do it, how much should I rip off?"

"**Id say a little less then half of it, and it should work**."

Naruto walks over to the seal and slowly rips off the bottom half. The piece of the seal in his hand bursts into flames and quickly fades into ash. The cage the Kyuubi was once in vanished and the area around changes into a field with tree's and patches of flowers. Naruto thinking that he tore off to much stiffened and slowly turned to Kyuubi. He calmed down a little when he noticed the collar with the word seal written on it.

"**Wow… I was not expecting that**." Kyuubi said looking around. Naruto just dumbly nodded. "**Now, I believe that you accepted becoming a hanyo correct." **It was more of a statement then a question. "**Now to become a hanyo is actually really easy, the only problem is that it is going to hurt." **She paused "**A lot."** Naruto gulped.

"Let's just get on with it, the sooner this passes the sooner we can get outa Konoha." Naruto said quickly. Kyuubi nodded and cut her palm open. She walked over to Naruto, removed his shirt (don't get ahead of me people, Naruto is only six and current rating does not allow.) and placed her bleeding hand on his stomach and started to channel her chakra into his coils. After a few moments Naruto's body started to thrash in pain. Slowly his body started changing. He grew a few inches taller and his muscles became more defined. His hair grew a bit longer reaching to his shoulders and it got red streaks through it. His nails and fangs got a bit longer and sharper. The whisker marks on his face became more defined and grew longer. His normal human ears vanished and on the top of his head popped up two cute little golden fox ears and behind a golden fox tail grew out. Lastly his clothing changed to a black battle kimono with a picture of the Kyuubi in her fox form. 1 tail going to each of his arms and legs. 1 tail wrapped over each shoulder 2 more tails wrapped around his waist crossing in an X and the last one ending at the neck of the kimono. At first glance it look's like the Kyuubi its self is protecting him.(if someone would like to draw this for me please do.)

After all the changes Naruto was short of breath. "Hehehe… that hurt more then I though." he laughed half heartedly. Kyuubi looked at him with sympathy in his eyes.

"**I'm sorry for that kit, but it will help out with your training, now that you now having a demons chakra the skills your going to learn wont take as much, and the human jutsu you learn wont take as much chakra." **Naruto looked at her confused. **"It's because a demons chakra is much more potent then a humans" **she answered the un-asked question.

"Ok, so what exactly are you going to teach me?" He said trying to stand up. "Actually…. Let's wait till I recover a bit" and promptly passed out. Kyuubi picked him up bridal style, walked over to a tree and laid him down underneath it with his head on her lap gently running her clawed fingers through his hair.

_**4 hours later (mind time not real time)**_

Naruto woke up slowly opening his eyes. He looked around to find him self still in the bright field of his mind. Trying to sit up he noticed a weight around his waist. Deciding to investigate he looked down and found Kyuubi sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped around him in a tight grip. Naruto sights '_even though I know she is a demon even I'm not to sure right now. She just looks so peaceful' _he though trying to pry her off. '_Ugh... Damn it she won't let go.' _Kyuubi unconsciously tightened her grip and snuggled closer. Naruto just gave up and stroked her hair waiting for her to wake up. Naruto kept this stroking her hair till he started hearing a foreign noise that sounded like purring. Looking around trying to find it Naruto could not help but laugh quietly when he noticed it coming from Kyuubi. '_The most powerful demon in the elemental countries is purring… priceless' _he thought.

Kyuubi on the other hand had actually been awake the entire time. She wanted to figure out what he would do if she were not awake. '_hehe, he really is not used to physical contact, maby I should wake up now.' _ Once Naruto started stroking her hair she decided against it and decided to enjoy the feel of his hands running through her hair. '_**The poor boy has had such a rough life…no more I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that he lives a happy long life. I feel so bad for what he has gone through over the past 6 years**__.' _Kyuubi thought. Finally deciding to 'wake up' she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "I see your finally awake Kyuubi-chan" Naruto said mentally slapping him self for adding chan to her name. Kyuubi on the other hand was surprised and decided to toy with him.

"**Oh so I'm Kyuubi-chan now am I**?" she purred snuggling closer to him. Naruto's face now rivals that of a tomato. Kyuubi giggled. "**What's wrong Naruto-kun**" she purred into his ear.

"Umm… ok, well lets get started on my training we don't have much time till the my year's class graduates." Naruto said desperately trying to change the subject. Kyuubi giggled.

"**Ok but first we have to get to demon world. There we will meet my uncle. I'm sure he will help in your training."**

"Alright, so how do we get there a portal or something?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi just grinned and flung him out of his mind.

_**Forest outside Konoha**_

Naruto awoke sitting next to a tree. Looking around he sighed "Honestly…. I hoped to never be here again for a while I was enjoying my mindscape." He said as red chakra started seeping from the seal on his stomach. When the chakra disappeared Kyuubi's human form was standing in front of Naruto.

"**Well that's good because we will be spending every night there. While your body needs sleep your mind does not. So while you're sleeping I will be teaching you about the human body, strategies and other things to help you for when you become a shinobi." **She said happy that she can get some fresh air. "**Ready to go to demon world?" **Naruto nodded. Kyuubi walked over to him and locked her arm in his. She then used her other hand and went through some seals. Once she finished a portal opened up and they both stepped in. Never to be seen in the human world for six years.

Author notes: **Author style: Cliff Hanger Jutsu!! **Well, I was going to go into Naruto's training today but I decided against it, I figured Id keep you guys waiting for a while. Now I am NOT going to go through all 6 years of his training, ill only be doing the first year and the other parts will be coming up in flash backs.

And I leave you with a disclaimer; though I wish I did sadly I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. And I will not be making any money off of this story in any way. All rights belong to the rightful people who are not me.


	3. The Return to Konoha?

**Kitsune Thief Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

Naruto awoke sitting next to a tree. Looking around he sighed "Honestly…. I hoped to never be here again for a while I was enjoying my mindscape." He said as red chakra started seeping from the seal on his stomach. When the chakra disappeared Kyuubi's human form was standing in front of Naruto.

"**Well that's good because we will be spending every night there. While your body needs sleep your mind does not. So while you're sleeping I will be teaching you about the human body, strategies and other things to help you for when you become a shinobi." **She said happy that she can get some fresh air. "**Ready to go to demon world?" **Naruto nodded. Kyuubi walked over to him and locked her arm in his. She then used her other hand and went through some seals. Once she finished a portal opened up and they both stepped in. Never to be seen in the human world for six years.

**Demon world**

When Naruto stepped out of the portal he noticed that Demon world was not quite what he expected. At first he thought that there would be demons running around killing one another in a never ending battle for survival and entertainment. But what he saw defiantly was not that. What he saw was a desolate wasteland of nothing but the occasional tree. "**Welcome to your home for the next few years." **Kyuubi said with a smile as she let go of his arm and walked ahead.

"This is demon world? Where are the demons, I thought that there would be tons of them." Naruto said following Kyuubi.

"**Sadly, or not so sadly depending how you look at it, most of the demons are gone, wiped out during a civil war that lasted a few hundred years." **Kyuubi said. "**Id say there are only a few hundred left, and only a couple Kitsune."** She finished after a few moments.

Naruto looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. He knew what it's like to be alone. Oh he new all to well. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"**Nothing to be sorry about, most demons were mindless killers anyway. Let's keep going. We need to reach the forest soon."**

After a few hours of walking they finally reached the edge of the forest. Though the trees looked to be dead Naruto could tell they were very much alive. "When you said forest I was expecting green… not brown dead looking trees, I'm surprised that they are actually alive."

"**I'm surprised you can actually tell they are alive." **Kyuubi shot back.

"So am I. its like I can feel it… like the trees are calling to me." He said.

Kyuubi laughed a bit to her self. '_**this kid was made for the training I'm gona put him through. He already can feel the plants.'**_ She thought to her self. "**Well lets get going, not gona find my uncle just standing here." **Naruto just nodded and followed her into the forest.

After a few more hours of walking they finally came to a small shack in a clearing. "**There it is, that's my uncle's home. I'm sure of it this time." **Naruto rolled his eyes.

'_Yea I'm sure, 4 other homes were abandoned and 1 other had a rat that tried to eat me for being a hanyo…' _He was brought out of his thoughts by a smack on the back of the head from Kyuubi "Hey, what the hell was that for?" He asked.

"**I may not be in your stomach anymore but I can still hear your thought's jerk." **She pouted.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes '_no way' _he thought. '_The almighty Kyuubi pouting, where's my camera.' _Which in turn earned him another smack." Oww, I'm kidding shesh." Kyuubi just glared at him.

While they were arguing neither one of them noticed the door to the shack open. In it stood a man who looked in his late teens early twenties with long red hair, he wore a light blue males kimono (think Kurama's normal looks but with Yoko Kurama's outfit.) "Well, well, well if it is not little Kyuu-hime, and with a boy, and a half demon no less." The man said, interrupting there argument.

Kyuubi glared at the man.** "Oh shut up, and why are you in that form, didn't Yusuke say that the ears and tail would help you attract a girlfriend." **Kyuubi shot back.

"Which is exactly why I stay in this form, I may not fear many things. But out of those that I do fan girls are one of them." He shuddered. "Now are you going to introduce me or not?" he said looking at Naruto.

Kyuubi waved him off. "**Right, Naruto this is Kurama my uncle. Uncle this is Naruto my container**."

"Container? So the rumors were true, though they said that you died I did not believe that." He said. "Though what I don't understand is why the boy is a hanyo and why you are here."

At this Naruto spoke up. "We came because I wish to be trained under you. I want to learn how to be a Kitsune. And the reasons for me being a hanyo is simple, it was my choice, I thought it would help in my training." He said.

"Why should I train you?" He asked Naruto.

"I want to get stronger so I can protect the few people in the village that treated me for who I am, not who was inside me." Kurama was slightly surprised that he said Who and not What when referring to Kyuubi. "I want to become stronger so I can prove to those who treated me like dirt that I am not Kyuubi, but that I am Naruto Uzumaki, and weather that happens by me becoming Hokage or me overpowering 10 Kage level ninja (wonder who they are) it does not mater to me." He finished with his trademark grin.

Kurama looked in the boy's eyes and saw that he hid a lot of pain and sadness. He looked at Kyuubi and saw her looking at him with pride admiration and a bit of love. He walked past them into the forest and stopped just before getting out of hearing range. "Ok" he said simply and continued walking.

"Yata!" Naruto and Kyuubi yelled out. Kyuubi lunged at him and hugged him, knocking them both down. With Kyuubi landing on top there faces just inches away from each other. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kurama returned.

Seeing the site before him he couldn't help but tease the two. "I was only gone to get some roses that I grow here and you two are already going at it. Maybe this isn't such a good idea." At that Kyuubi and Naruto both shot up to a sitting position and turned away from each other to hide there growing blush. Kurama laughed at them.

"A-Anyway what are you going to teach me Kurama-sensei?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject. Thankfully Kurama was feeling nice right now.

"We will work on your chakra control first, after you have it to a good enough level I will show you how to do the most simple of plant manipulation, which is at first growing them with your chakra from an already existing flower or tree." He said in Lecture mode. "You are going to work with The Human worlds plants first. Do not worry we don't need to go back, I keep some of them growing in a green house near here. After you get that down we will move on to demon plants. This will be harder then human ones because most demon plants have a will of there own and don't like to be manipulated." He paused for a moment to take a breath. "After you get down demon plant manipulation we will move on to making poisons and antidotes, sooner or later I want you to make your own of each. Now while I'm teaching you this I am sure that Kyuu-hime will be teaching you something as well." He finished motioning for Kyuubi to talk.

"**Yes, during the day you're going to be learning from Kurama, and during your sleep we will be in your mindscape. While there I am going to teach you about the human body and some demon ones just incase you ever come into contact with one. Also I will be teaching you about strategies and ill teach you how to play chess." (**AN: id teach him to play shogi but I have no idea how to play it, so chess it is. This includes Shikamaru.) Naruto couldn't help but think how chess would help him. "**Chess is a strategy game; it will help you with battle tactics. Lastly I will be teaching you how to use your other Kitsune traits, namely changing into a fox and illusions." **

"This is going to be fun…" Naruto said sarcastically. Kyuubi just grinned and Kurama stayed impassive.

"Well shall we get started?"

(AN: I'm going to skip the chakra control exercises)

**1 Year Later**

"Now Naruto your chakra control is good enough, id say around mid chuunin rank. So lets start with plant manipulation." He said as he put his hand against a tree and channeled some chakra into it. A few moments later a root shot out of the ground and headed towards Naruto stopping just inches from impaling him in the eye. "That is a lot more advanced then what you will start with but once you get this down I will show you how to grow plants with your chakra. After that I will teach you how to change even a simple rose into a deadly weapon. Now to force a plant to bend to your will is going to take a long time and I can't explain exactly how to do it all I can say is to force chakra into it. It's different for everyone." And with that he left.

After a few months Naruto was finally able to get the tree's root to come out of the ground, he wasn't able to move it like Kurama could but it was a start. "Good, in a few more years you will be able to control it better but for now keep practicing." Kurama said. "For now though let's move on to growing a plant from a seed. The concept is the same as moving the plant only instead of moving it you are willing it to grow. Depending on the amount of chakra you use you can make a sapling or a thousand year old tree." With that he tossed Naruto an acorn. "I want you to keep doing this till you are able to make a full grown tree." He kept trying till he passed from exhaustion.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto's mindscape has changed a bit in the past few years. He added a house for Kyuubi to stay in since she spends a lot of time here lately for some reason. "**Hey Naruto pass out again I see." **She said as he walked in the house. Over the last year and a half Naruto and Kyuubi have gotten closer, not a relationship yet but still. "**Think you're up for a game of chess?"** She asked pulling out a chess board.

"Sure" he said sitting across from her.

"**After this game I want to teach you how to change into your fox form."** Naruto nodded and started the game.

After about an hour they finished with Kyuubi winning, but just barely. "**Very good, you're defiantly getting better." **Naruto grinned.

"Well I would not have gotten anywhere with out your help." He said.

Kyuubi blushed a little at his grin. She would never admit it but she was quickly developing feelings for the blond haired Hanyo. "**Now, lets move on to your fox from…" **At that she started to glow red and slowly changed into a blood red fox with 9 tails.

"So how do I do it?" he asked. Kyuubi Yipped and barked at him. "Oh so I channel chakra into my cells an- wait a second, how do I understand what you're saying?" Kyuubi yipped and barked again. "Oh so since I'm a kitsune hanyo I can understand other foxes?" Kyuubi yipped her reply. "Ok fine, so impatient." He said and started to channel chakra into his cells. His body started to glow bright yellow as he slowly changed into his fox from. His is slightly larger then Kyuubi with bright yellow fur and has only 1 tail with blood red tips. Kyuubi told him to walk around and get used to the body for a while. "Alright." Naruto yipped.

**4 years later**

Time passed and Naruto has learned a lot in the past five and a half years that he has spent in demon world. His Taijutsu and Ninjutsu skills were at mid to high genin. His Genjutsu skills though were at mid chuunin. Even though he does not exactly like using them. With his plant manipulation he was capable of making Kurama's famous Rose Whip, and a few other weapons out of other plants. "Five and a half years… it's hard to believe it's been that long." Naruto said

"**Time to take Konoha by storm, there reaction is going to be priceless when they see that your back." **Kyuubi said in her fox from, she was wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

Naruto laughed "Yea I can't wait to se Hokage-jiji again, it's been to long." He turned to Kurama and bowed. "Thank you so much for training me, I promise that I will become Hokage." He said. Kyuubi opened the portal back to Konoha.

"I'm sure you will Naruto, take care of Kyuu-hime." He said as they entered the portal back to Konoha.

XxXxXxXx

AN: well, that's this chapter. I say I did pretty well but my opinion does not mater, Read and Review. Tell me if I did something you thought sucked and tell me what I could improve on.

Next chapter Naruto and Kyuubi return to Konoha… but something does not seem right, why is there blood by the tree that this all started at? Why are all the people his age still so young? Read the next chapter to find out.

And I leave you with a disclaimer; though I wish I did sadly I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. And I will not be making any money off of this story in any way. All rights belong to the rightful people who are not me.


	4. Warm Welcome From an Old Friend

Kitsune Thief Naruto

**Kitsune Thief Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

"**Time to take Konoha by storm, there reaction is going to be priceless when they see that your back." **Kyuubi said in her fox from, she was wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

Naruto laughed "Yea I can't wait to se Hokage-jiji again, it's been to long." He turned to Kurama and bowed. "Thank you so much for training me, I promise that I will become Hokage." He said. Kyuubi opened the portal back to Konoha.

"I'm sure you will Naruto; take care of Kyuu-hime." He said as they entered the portal back to Konoha.

**Forest outside of Konoha.**

Naruto stepped out of the portal in front of the tree where this all started. But he noticed something seemed off, on the tree there was dried blood stains. He got closer to examine it. "There's no way this is my blood… we have been gone for nearly six years… right?" Naruto said to the fox on his shoulder.

"**It sure smells like your blood Naruto-kun." **She said. "**From the look of it I would have to say that blood has been there for only a year or two. Odd I didn't know time moved faster in Demon world then it did here."**

"Wait, so you're saying that while I aged six years that every one that was my age has only aged two or three? That's quite a load to take in, I could have explained being gone for six years, but being gone for 2 and looking like I'm twelve is a different story." He said to the fox.

"**I'm sure you'll think of something, after all kitsune are known for being tricksters." **And with that she went back to sleep, snuggling closer into his neck. Naruto just sighed and walked back towards the home he left long ago.

**Konoha east gate**

After a short walk Naruto finally made it to the gates of Konoha. 'Not much has changed…' he thought.

"State your reason for coming to Konoha." One of the guards said eyeing Naruto. (AN: Naruto is hiding his half demon features, including the whisker marks and Kyuubi is inside the seal.)

"I live here; I have been gone for a few years." He said.

The guard seemed to think about this for a few moments. "Fine." He said finally. "Wait here we will get an Anbu to escort you to the Hokage tower." Naruto nodded. After a few minutes of waiting an Anbu with a dog mask came to escort him to the Hokage.

**Hokage office**

The Sandaime Hokage was sitting behind his desk slaving over the evil called paperwork when he herd a knock on the door, though to him it sounded like an angle descending since it will hopefully distract him from paperwork for a while. "Enter." He said. The door opened and in walked the Dog Anbu and a boy with long blond hair. "Hello how may I help you?"

"This boy claims to be a residence of Konoha Hokage-sama. He was at the eastern gate and claimed to have been on a trip." Said the Anbu.

"Hokage-sama if you don't mind can I speak to you privately?" Naruto asked. The Anbu gave him a suspicious look, though Naruto could not see it due to the mask "I will not try anything, besides even if I did I would be quickly beaten." He finished. The Anbu did not calm down though.

Sarutobi looked at the boy and decided that no harm could come from it and dismissed the Anbu. "B-but Hokage-sama-." Sarutobi sent him a hard glare.

"Are you going against my orders dog?" The Anbu quickly apologized bowed then left. But not without sending another glance at the blonde boy. After the Anbu was gone Sarutobi sent Naruto another glance. "Care to explain where you have been for the last three years Naruto?"

Naruto was shocked to hear that the old man figured it out so fast. "Wow you're good, I guess they don't call you the professor for nothing eh?" he said with a chuckle. "Well where should I start? When Kyuubi was sealed in me or should I start when the villagers beat me to the point where I had to run in order to survive?" they were more of statements then questions.

"When did you figure out about the demon Naruto." He asked.

"You said I've been gone for three years right?" Sarutobi nodded. "Then it's been three years to you. To me it's been about six." He finished.

"What do you mean 'to me it's been six'?" he asked with a confused look. Naruto then went into an explanation about the villagers beating him that fateful night many years ago. By the time he was done Sarutobi was unconsciously seeping killer intent that was directed towards the village behind him. "Ungrateful bastards, knowing this damn village they probably celebrated the night you vanished" he said while unleashing more killer intent.

"Don't blame them, humans hate what is different from them by nature, its not there fault for being what they are." Naruto said. "Hokage-jiji, there is something I should show you." After he finished red chakra started to bubble out of the seal. After a few moments Kyuubi was standing next to Naruto in her human form. "Hokage-jiji meet Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kyuu-chan Hokage-jiji." Naruto said with a grin. Kyuubi blushed slightly at Naruto's nickname for her and the Hokage just stared, not only is the fox able to come out of the seal, but he is a she and she is blushing at a pet name from Naruto.

"Boy is there anything you won't do to amaze me." He said after a very long pause. Naruto just grinned.

"Probably not, though there is one more thing I gota show you." With that he slowly changed into his demon form. For what seems like the hundredth time in the last hour Sarutobi was shocked beyond words.

"N-Naruto… what happened?" he asked finally.

"Turns out that Kyuu-chan here could help me train." He said changing back to his human form. "Though for me to be able to do it I had to be changed into a half demon. I thought about it for a while and decided to do it…"

"Well don't go changing into that form for a while ok?"

"Wait you're not upset. I'm a half demon old man?" Naruto said.

"That may be true boy, but you're still Naruto that I knew three years ago. Even if you seem more calm and collected I can tell that the prankster is still in there." Sarutobi said. Naruto couldn't believe his ears; he even tried to release a Genjutsu. Kyuubi wasn't doing much biter, in all her years she has never met a human, other then Naruto that was so accepting of demons. "Anyway, now that your back what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Honestly, not sure, I was expecting to come back and go to the academy with the kids of my age, but I wasn't expecting time to move slower here, It's your choice where you wana put me old man?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi asked Naruto about his skills.

After a short explanation and a lot of thinking Sarutobi came up with a solution. "I'm going to place you as a teacher in the academy for now, I'm sure Iruka could use some help. And you'll be able to keep an eye on your future team mates." Naruto gave the old man a questioning look. "Here look at this and I think you'll understand better." He tossed Naruto a folder. "As you can see in the class you'll be helping Iruka with has all of Konoha's major clan heirs in it. But I want you to keep an eye on the Uchiha." Naruto asked him why. "I fear he may be unstable, a few months ago his entire clan was killed by his older brother and he suffered major mental damage as well. Since then he has had a lust for power and is always brooding."

Naruto nodded. "Alright ill do it, on one condition though."

"And that would be?" Sarutobi asked.

"I wish to know what happened to my mother, is she still in the village?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi looked at the ground. "No she is not Naruto, she left not long after you vanished. I'm not sure where she went."

Naruto nodded. "Its fine, she didn't want me anyway, I was wondering if I could have the house?" Sarutobi nodded and dug through his desk. He pulled out two scrolls and a key.

"The scrolls are from Jiraiya and your father. I don't know what is in them but they wanted me to give them to you when I thought the time was right." Naruto walked over grabbed the scrolls and said his good byes to Sarutobi before leaving the office to find his new home. "It seems that the future of the leaf is not as bad as I thought it would be." And with that he got back to his paperwork.

XxXxXxXx

AN: Bit of a shorter chapter then the others but i want to get as much writing done as i can. I feel like i kinda rushed this chapter too, tell me what you think. I always found Sarutobi to be an accacpting person so i find it to be no suprise that he would not hate Naruto for being half demon or for leting Kyuubi free.

And I leave you with a disclaimer; though I wish I did sadly I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. And I will not be making any money off of this story in any way. All rights belong to the rightful people who are not me


	5. The New Teacher

Kitsune Thief Naruto

**Kitsune Thief Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

"I wish to know what happened to my mother, is she still in the village?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi looked at the ground. "No she is not Naruto, she left not long after you vanished. I'm not sure where she went."

Naruto nodded. "Its fine, she didn't want me anyway, I was wondering if I could have the house?" Sarutobi nodded and dug through his desk. He pulled out two scrolls and a key.

"The scrolls are from Jiraiya and your father. I don't know what is in them but they wanted me to give them to you when I thought the time was right." Naruto walked over grabbed the scrolls and said his good byes to Sarutobi before leaving the office to find his new home. "It seems that the future of the leaf is not as bad as I thought it would be." And with that he got back to his paperwork.

**Konoha Academy**

"All right everyone calm down. I have something to tell you all." Said the scarred teacher in his futile attempt to calm down the class. Growing irritated he decided to try a different approach. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" The class, now scared of the normally calm teacher, sat faster then even the sharingan could see. "Good, now today we are getting a new assistant teacher." The class groaned and some of them laughed for having a new teacher to torture. "Now he should be here any mome…" He was interrupted by a nock on the door. "Ah that should be him now come in please and introduce your self."

The door opened and a boy looking no older then 14 walked in, he wore a battle kimono with none other then the Kyuubi on it with its tails wrapping around his limbs, almost looking like the fox was protecting him and a red furry scarf around his neck. He had long blonde hair with red streaks in it, blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on his cheeks. '_Wait whisker marks… it's the Kyuubi container…_' Iruka thought a little fearfully. '_But it can't be he disappeared years ago…_'

"Hello class my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I will be here to help you through your road to becoming genin of the leaf. After which I will be joining one of your teams." He said while scanning the class. 'This bunch has a lot of potential. It's a shame from what the old man told me most of the girls are only here for the Uchiha kid and the guys that could be great just don't care.' He thought as his eyes landed on each of the clan heirs. "now do any of you have any Questions for me?" he asked the class.

"Wait what do you mean that you will be joining us after we finish." Asked a pink haired student.

"I mean it as it sounds; technically I am not a registered ninja of the leaf. So Hokage-sama wants me to watch over your class and I will be graduating with you to become a genin." He said in a calm voice that made a lot of the girls in the class blush at the thought of having him on their team.

"If you're not even a genin then you're weak." Said the raven haired brooder. Not two seconds after he said that he was eating the floor.

"That kind of attitude will get you killed Uchiha. There are a lot of people out there who are not ranking ninja that could kill Kage's. All you need is the right ingredients and a bit of stealth." Naruto said putting a foot on his back holding him down. "Tell me Uchiha, what is your goal in life?"

"I am an avenger, I live to kill the man who killed my clan." The boy replied.

"I thought so. In that case you should stop being a ninja right now." Naruto said earning gasps from most of the class and one pissed off Uchiha.

"Why should I stop, I will kill him you have no say in it!" Sasuke screamed.

"Tell me Sasuke, how far would you go to kill your brother?"

Sasuke a little surprised that the man knew it was his brother who he was going after paused for a second to think. "Id do anything, no mater what it takes." He said after a few moments.

"Would you sell your soul?" Sasuke nodded. "Kill civilians?" Another nod. "Betray your friends?" again he nodded. "In that case you don't deserve to be a ninja." And with that he knocked him out. "Iruka you saw that he nodded to all of those right?" Said teacher replied with a yes. "Good, now no mater how much I would like to take him out of this class and make it so he can never be a ninja the elders would never allow that to happen. So until he attempts anything on one of his classmates or a civilian please keep an eye on him." He turned to the class who was shocked at how Sasuke answered the questions. "It would do you all good to try and not get to close to the Uchiha he is unstable and I fear that he would harm you if he thought it would give him power." Most of the class nodded.

"What the hell Sasuke-kun would never do that. He would protect me!" screamed the pink haired student.

"Tell me, what would happen if someone were to come in here right now and kill me and Iruka. The Uchiha as you can see is unconscious there for he would not be able to protect you. I am only going to say this once girl, you should give up chasing the Uchiha, it will only end in pain for you." Said girl started yelling about how her precious Sasuke-kun would always protect her. "Were you not listening to his answers? He would kill you as soon as he thinks it would give him power!"

"What ever." Was her simple reply as she rushed to Sasuke's side to try and wake him up.

'_This girl is going to be one hell of a liability when the teams come around' _Naruto thought. "Alright well now that that is done with anyone else have a question?" He asked.

"Why are you wearing a scarf in the middle of summer?" Asked a blond haired girl. Naruto laughed at her question. "What did I say that was so funny?" Naruto shook his head.

"It's not a scarf, why don't you introduce your self Kyuu." The newly introduced Kyuu looked up from Naruto's neck and jumped on the table Ino was sitting at.

Ino stared at the small red fox for a few moments. "SO CUTE!" She screamed and wrapped poor Kyuu in a tight hug. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Why do you have a fox though." A nameless student asked.

"A lot like the Inuzunka clan me and Kyuu are partners, always in battle together and always with each other." He said earning a shout of agreement from Kiba.

"How long have you had her?" Ino asked.

Naruto thought about this for a second. "You could say somewhere between 6 years and my whole life I guess. Anyway anyone else got questions?" He asked the class. "No one? Ok then Iruka-san why don't you start the lesson?" He said while saving Kyuu from Ino's grasp causing her to pout and Kyuu to thank Naruto profusely.

"Right well let's review more about the history of Konoha…"

**AN: **Pretty crummy chapter, sorry it took so long to write it, I am trying to make the chapters longer but every time I get to a point I just blank up and cant write no longer. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Also If anyone could can you try and get me a translation site so I can do jutsu in Japanese.

And I leave you with a disclaimer; though I wish I did sadly I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. And I will not be making any money off of this story in any way. All rights belong to the rightfull people who are not me.


	6. Strange Feelings and The Uchiha

Kitsune Thief Naruto

**Kitsune Thief Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**AN: This chap gets a little wild and caused me to increase the rating to M, if you don't like it then don't read it.**

Naruto thought about this for a second. "You could say somewhere between 6 years and my whole life I guess. Anyway anyone else got questions?" He asked the class. "No one? Ok then Iruka-san why don't you start the lesson?" He said while saving Kyuu from Ino's grasp causing her to pout and Kyuu to thank Naruto profusely.

"Right well let's review more about the history of Konoha…"

**3 months later**

"Allright everyone that's all for today I hope to se each one of you at the end of your summer break" Iruka said causing all the kids sans a brooding Uchiha and silent Aburame to erupt in cheers.

After all the students were gone Naruto moved to leave but was interrupted by Iruka. "Naruto you know your doing good as a teacher."

Naruto grinned "I have a way with kids I guess… I still don't like the Uchiha though. He is bound to snap at any moment."

"I know and agree completely but there is nothing we can do about it till he actually does." Iruka said grimly

"There is nothing that can be done about it; the boy is bent on revenge. Maybe when he loses to Itachi it will knock some sense into him either that or it will drive him even more into a lust for power." Naruto said. "But let's not bother with that for now, I'm sure nothing will happen any time soon."

"I hope your right. Have a nice summer, see ya around town." Iruka said leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

'_I hope I'm right to Iruka…._' Kyuubi, who was resting on his shoulder, gave a small nod in agreement. Its not that he couldent kill the arrogant Uchiha, quite the opposite really, it's that he did not want the elders on his case for defending him self if said Uchiha were to snap and attack. It was obvious they would say that he provoked the Uchiha into it to get rid of the all power full sharingan or some bull like that.

'_**Let's not worry about it for now Naruto-kun.'**_ Kyuubi said via mental link.

'_All right… lets go home and get some rest.' _And with that he walked out the door and headed home.

**Naruto's home**

As soon as Naruto closed his front door Kyuubi jumped off his shoulder and shifted into her half human form. Naruto took a moment to admire the body of the demonic goddess standing in front of him. The kimono she had on was the same design as the one she wore when they first met in the mindscape. Her body was the embodiment of perfection, curves in all the right places, large breasts but not too large and an hour glass figure. Then you add the fox tail behind her and her fox ears, she was truly amazing.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun," Kyuubi said striking a seductive pose. Causing Naruto to suffer from a slight nose bleed.

"How could I not?" he asked her with a grin.

Kyuubi walked over to Naruto swaying her hips in the process. When she got face to face with Naruto she wrapped her arms around his neck, inching closer and closer to his lips. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered before softly placing her lips against his.

Naruto was surprised. Sure he liked Kyuubi and she teased him a lot, but this is the first time she actually kissed him. Deciding to question it later Naruto returned the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing they broke apart both panting. "Not that I mind but what was that for?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…" Kyuubi said as she lunged at Naruto capturing his lips with hers again. Naruto picked Kyuubi up and led her towards the couch and sat down putting her on his lap and continued to make out with her.

After a few moments Naruto parted with her. "Kyuu-chan we should stop…" he said.

"Yes we should…" Kyuubi said. "But since when have we ever done something that we should do?" she asked.

"Good point." Naruto said trapping her lips again.

Kyuubi was in bliss she would never admit it but for a long time she had been in love with Naruto that's why she teased him she had hoped he would make the first move. But even with him being as smart and strong as he is he is still more dense then stone when it came to women. Naruto broke the kiss for a moment to remove the top of Kyuubi's kimono setting her large breasts free. Naruto placed a hand on her breast and slowly rubbed them while trailing kisses down her neck. Kyuubi began grinding her privet parts onto Naruto's hardening equipment earning a moan from both parties. They were about to go farther when they herd a knock at the door destroying the atmosphere.

Naruto got up and walked to the door quite pissed about being interrupted. "This better be important." He said opening the door only to reveal the Uchiha kid. "What do you want Sasuke I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Train me." He said in his I'm better then you attitude.

"No" Naruto said simply and closed the door, but Sasuke put his foot in it so it would not close all the way.

"WHY NOT, I NEED POWER AND YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE IT NOW TRAIN ME."

"That's why I won't train you Sasuke; you're too bent on killing your brother you would give up anything and everything to get the power." Sasuke tried to force the door open but was stopped by thick vines that wrapped around his arms and legs. "Listen here teme, I will never train you. You are undeserving of power, the only ones who will learn my techniques are my children now get lost." And with that he willed the vine to toss Sasuke away from his home. Naruto was about to close the door when he herd a cry of _Katon: Fireball Jutsu. _Acting quickly Naruto sent chakra into the ground to grow a large tree to block the fireball before it could hit him and his home.

Seeing that his fireball was blocked by a tree only caused Sasuke to become even more enraged. He charged at Naruto only to be stopped by more vines, but this time they had thorns. Sasuke grunted in pain as the thorns dug into his arms and legs.

"Sasuke, get lost I will not train you, if you attack me again I will not hesitate to kill you."

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T NEED THIS POWER I DO. I HAVE TO KIL-." He was cut off by a fist digging into his stomach.

"You don't need power, now get lost before I kill you now." and with that the vines dropped Sasuke and Naruto turned to go back into his house again.

Sasuke who was on the ground clutching his aching stomach was furious. How could he so easily beat him, he is an Uchiha.

**AN:** ill leave it there for now, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done, I was debating weather or not to put some interaction between Naruto and Kyuubi. Next chapter will involve more KyuuNaru Fluff and I MIGHT do a Lemon, I don't know yet but we shall see.

And I leave you with a disclaimer; though I wish I did sadly I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. And I will not be making any money off of this story in any way. All rights belong to the rightfull people who are not me.


	7. Start of a relationship and a guest

Kitsune Thief Naruto

**Kitsune Thief Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

Seeing that his fireball was blocked by a tree only caused Sasuke to become even more enraged. He charged at Naruto only to be stopped by more vines, but this time they had thorns. Sasuke grunted in pain as the thorns dug into his arms and legs.

"Sasuke, get lost I will not train you, if you attack me again I will not hesitate to kill you."

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T NEED THIS POWER I DO. I HAVE TO KIL-." He was cut off by a fist digging into his stomach.

"You don't need power, now get lost before I kill you now." and with that the vines dropped Sasuke and Naruto turned to go back into his house again.

Sasuke who was on the ground clutching his aching stomach was furious. How could he so easily beat him, he is an Uchiha.

It's been a few months since the Uchiha attacked Naruto. Luckily the fool was not stupid enough to try it again. Though there was one thing that was bothering Naruto, and that was the fact that since their make out session Kyuubi seemed to be avoiding Naruto. She spent more time in the mindscape and any time she was outside she almost never changed into her human form. Deciding he missed Kyuubi he jumped into his mindscape to try and figure out what was wrong.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto arrived in the plains of his mind to find Kyuubi curled up in her fox form under a tree asleep. He smiled softly and sat next to Kyuubi and scratched behind her ears. Kyuubi purred in delight at the attention she was receiving currently then something hit her. She was in the mindscape currently. Instantly her eyes shot open and she tried to jump away, only to be snatched out of the air by Naruto. "Change into your human form Kyuu-chan." He said softly. Kyuubi complied and changed into her Hanyo form. "Why have you been avoiding me lately?" He asked.

Kyuubi sighed she knew there was no more avoiding it. She burst into tears and lunged at Naruto wrapping her arms around his waist. Now Naruto was confused, at first he thought that he had done something wrong and she was mad at him, but here she is crying for what seems like no reason. He hugged her softly and whispered soothing words into her ear to try and calm her down. "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Kyuubi who still had tears running down her cheeks finally calmed down enough to reply. "Naruto… the body I have outside of here is made of only chakra, a lot like a shadow clone only it can take better hits." Naruto didn't exactly under stand where she was going with this but nodded anyway. "It means that if we were to ever get closer then friends I would not be able to have children, my body does not exist anymore." She said sobbing into his chest.

'_She is upset because she does not want me to be hurt…' _Naruto though. "Kyuu-chan." He said getting her attention. Naruto looked down into Kyuubi's blood red eyes. He placed his hand on her chin and pulled her into a passion filled kiss.

Kyuubi's eyes widened, why was he kissing her? Naruto pulled back after a few moments and whipped her tears away. "Kyuubi, I know that right now you can't have kids but quite frankly, I don't care. Don't get me wrong I do want children one day. But not yet. For now I just want to be with the woman that I fell in love with." He looked into her eyes again. "And that's you." And with that he kissed her again.

Kyuubi was in heaven, he loved her even though she could not bear his children. Kyuubi returned the kiss with more passion then even before. "Come on Naru-kun lets go back to the real world and get some sleep." Kyuubi said

**Real world**

When Naruto awoke he felt weight on his chest looking down he saw Kyuubi laying on him with a content smile on her face. "Enjoying your self?" he asked. Kyuubi answered with a kiss.

"Very much so." She said wrapping her tail around Naruto's. Sleep took both of them soon, both just enjoying the warmth of the one they love. (AN: doesn't it just make you wana go Awwww.)

**Morning.**

When morning finally came Naruto felt someone's lips pressed against his. Opening his eyes he saw Kyuubi on top of him kissing him fiercely. "Well that's one hell of a way to wake up." He said with a grin. Kyuubi blushed.

"Oh shut up." She said and kissed him again. After a few minutes of kissing both decided to get some breakfast.

"So Naruto how do you think things are going to be from here on out?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm not sure Angel, but I know for a fact I'm going to try and get you a real body no mater the cost." Naruto said with a grin. "I'm sure there is a way and I will find it." He thought for a moment. "Besides I can't think of a more perfect woman to spend the rest of my life with." That earned him a blush and a playful smack from Kyuubi.

"Stop that you're embarrassing me" Kyuubi said.

"So not like there is anyone else around, besides you're cute when you blush."

"I am not your so-." Kyuubi started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Naruto said. He got up and opened the door. His eyes widened. "You…"

AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm so evil hehehehe. Anyway, I'm who do you all think that's at the door. Anyway sorry to those of you who wanted me to put some lemony goodness in here, I decided to wait for later chapters till it gets a little suggestive. But I will say it here there WILL be a lemon sooner or later. Those of you who don't like reading lemons, either stop reading my story now or just skip them when they come up. Also I have decided on who the 2nd girl with be in Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship. But I'm not going to tell you yet, that just takes all the fun outa it. I was going to write farther but I figured I'm tired so ill stop now. ill get the next chapter up ASAP.

And I leave you with a disclaimer; though I wish I did sadly I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. And I will not be making any money off of this story in any way. All rights belong to the rightful people who are not me.


	8. Narutos mother and the Elders

Kitsune Thief Naruto

**Kitsune Thief Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

"Stop that you're embarrassing me" Kyuubi said.

"So not like there is anyone else around, besides you're cute when you blush."

"I am not your so-." Kyuubi started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Naruto said. He got up and opened the door. His eyes widened. "You…"

The person outside the door had long red hair reaching down her back. Her clothes were torn up and she had dirt all over her face and the rest of her body.

"Hey… son…" she said.

"Mom…" Kushina lunged at Naruto and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you had died I felt horrible after you disappeared." She said sobbing into his shoulder. Naruto had no idea what to do. His mother was here saying she was sorry about how she treated him. He knew he should be pissed. He knew he should hate her guts for how she treated him. But he just couldn't. What child could?

"Its ok… mom. You were upset over dad's death, I don't blame you." Kushina looked at her son in disbelief. He was forgiving her this easily?

"No it's not ok; I will make it up to you I promise." She said "and you know how Uzumaki are with there promise's, we never back down no mater what!"

"Come on in, we were about to have breakfast."

"All right." She said. "Wait we?"

"Naruto-kun who is at the door?" Came a voice in the other room.

Kushina had a sly smile on her face after hearing the voice. "Oooh, so does my Naru-chan have a girlfriend?" she said causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"Don't call me that, and yes I do… though I'm not exactly sure how you'll like her…" he said worried about his mothers reaction when she finds out that it was the Kyuubi in the other room.

"I wouldn't like any girl who took my son away from me, its inevitable." She said as her eyes gave off a mysterious gleam. "Only the best of the best can get there hands on my son, and I have to like them."

"That's kinda where the problem is." He murmured under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… lets go get some food." Naruto said walking into the kitchen Kushina following closely behind. "We have company Kyuu-chan." Naruto said.

Kushina looked at the girl who she guessed was this Kyuu-chan. The girl had long red hair, much like her self, and had a perfect figure. "Damn… you really know how to pick them Naru-chan." She whispered. But Kyuubi herd it and blushed a bit. "And you even got a red head here I thought you would go for that Sakura or Ino girl."

"Well I'm a bit older then them now so that wont be happening any time soon." Kushina sent him a questioning look. "During my time away I came across an area that time moved faster there then it does here, I'm 12 now." He said answering the unasked question.

"I was wondering what Hokage-sama meant when he said you aged faster then you should be. I guess now I know. Mind telling me where that area was?" She asked.

Naruto was starting to get worried, if she figured out he went to demon world she would probably figure out that Kyuu-chan is Kyuubi. And that would be bad, very bad. Thankfully Kyuubi saved him from having to come up with an explanation. "It was a place far to the south of here, that's where me and Naruto-kun met. Though it's not that nice a place." Kushina nodded.

As the three were conversing Naruto herd a small tapping on the window. Looking over he saw a messenger bird. He walked over and took the message off the bird's leg, the bird flew off knowing its job was done. Naruto started to read over the letter and groaned at its contents.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Kyuubi asked.

"The Hokage says that the elders want to meet me tonight."

"What's so wrong about that?" Kushina asked.

"Chances are there pissed that I refuse to train the Uchiha which resulted in him attacking me. I defended my self and gave him cuts and bruises across his arms and legs." He thought for a moment. "They will probably peg it as treason since they will think I attacked the boy. Either that or they will demand that I teach him my style. The second one is more likely because they can kill me after I teach him."

"Whats so important about your style?" Kushina asked. No sooner then those words left her mouth a large vine wrapped its self around her waist and hoisted her into the air, causing her to let out a loud squeal.

"That would be what they want." He said lowering his mother to the ground.

"I can defiantly see why they would want it. If you wanted to you could have killed me with that vine I'm guessing? Also, I saw no hand signs very useful."

"I can do it on a larger scale then just vines. Any type of plant as long as it already exists can be manipulated by my power. The only flaw is that the plant has to be existing in the area" He said. He then pulled out some seeds and a rose. "But that's why I carry these the rose can be turned into just about anything. I prefer to make it into a whip or a Bo staff. And the seeds I can use to either create new plants or I can place them underneath the skin and kill a person from the inside out." Kushina shuddered at the thought of plants growing inside her body. "It's also a good form of torture. Anyway, let's go see old man Hokage about this meeting. You 2 are coming right?" they both nodded. "Good lets go then."

**Hokage tower**

Sarutobi was getting very annoyed. These foolish elders think that they can force one of there ninja into training someone he does not want to, its foolish and pathetic.

"Hokage-sama he must train the Uchiha." Yelled a random civilian member. Earning him a glare from Naruto Kyuubi and Kushina.

"I will not force one of my ninja to teach someone he does not want to." One of the civilian members was about to yell again but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Even if I wanted to I could not teach him." Everyone except Kyuubi looked at him questioningly. "My style took me six years to learn, not only that but it is very dangerous. He could end up killing him self with a poison that he did not mean to make. Also his arrogance blinds his judgment. I will not teach someone who could end up killing a fellow Konoha shinobi with my style." Most of the other shinobi in the room understood where he was coming from, but the civilians were still as stubborn as ever with there shouts of protest.

"Shut up, teach the Uchiha you damn demo-." He never got to finish as he was wrapped up by Vines that came out of the wall and Kushina holding a Kunai to his throat.

"If you ever try to call my son that again I swear you wont live long enough to regret it." She said releasing enough killing intent to cause even the Hokage to shudder in fear.

"Now as I was saying. I will not teach the Uchiha my style. He is unstable. In fact, I don't think he should be a shinobi at all, he is bound to snap sooner or later, and as soon as someone offers him power he will go to it. Even if it means betraying the village." Naruto said. The Hokage nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Naruto, ever since the massacre Sasuke has been very hostile towards those around him. All in favor of keeping him out of the academy until he is mentally stable raise a hand." The shonobi half, sans Danzo raised a hand. "All who want him to stay where he is raise a hand." The rest raised there hands. The Hokage sighed. "Then I guess that he will stay in the-."

"I'm sorry for interrupting Hokage-sama but why are the Civilians voting on Shinobi maters. Leave shinobi maters to the shinobi, didn't the Shodaime Hokage say that?"

"You are right Naruto-kun in that case all in favor of sending the Uchiha to psychological treatment raise a hand." All the shonobi raised their hands with a grin. To say Danzo was pissed right now would be an understatement, the only reason he had power over the shinobi in Konoha was because the civilians always sided with him, but now that they can not vote with him in that area he just lost a lot of power.

Naruto noticed Danzo glaring at him. Naruto never did like the man, he was the first person to try and get him killed or turned into an emotionless drone. He silently laughed at the man. "What's the mater Danzo; lose too much power now that you can't have the Civilians vote for you?" Naruto taunted. Sarutobi sent Naruto a questioning glance wondering what the boy was up to. "Don't worry Danzo, I'm sure that you still have enough power. Especially with your root ANBU following me all the time." Danzo went wide eyed, how could the boy tell that his ANBU were following him. "Though if I remember correctly root was disbanded by order of the Hokage not long after Kyuubi attacked." Danzo was starting too sweet this kid knew far to much.

"Danzo." The hokage started in a cold tone. "This is your last warning, if I find out about any more of your activities I will have you executed for treason." He said glaring at him. Danzo was starting to panic, he had already ordered some of his root to assassinate Kushina to keep her away from the boy so that he can get him into root sooner.

"I don't think waiting will be necessary Hokage-sama." Naruto said getting questioning glances from everyone in the room, including Danzo. Naruto grinned and slammed his foot onto the ground. Out side the room a startled cry could be herd. Everyone quickly ran outside to see an ANBU tied up with vines and pointed roots pointing at all his vital spots. "Move even an inch and you will die." Naruto warned the ANBU.

"Naruto what's going on?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto just ignored him and walked up to the ANBU searching through his pockets.

"Ah ha, here it is." He said pulling out a scroll from the ANBU's pocket. He tossed it to the Hokage. Sarutobi opened the scroll to see assassination orders for one Uzumaki Kushina.

"Well Danzo, looks like you're under arrest. ANBU!" Sarutobi yelled out. ANBU appeared. One with a dog mask, one with a cat mask, and one with a dragon mask. "ANBU take Danzo to see Ibiki. After he is done with him have him placed in solitary confinement till his public execution 1 month from now." he ordered.

Danzo was screaming profanities at the Hokage and Naruto. The dog masked ANBU chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. The Dragon mask Anbu picked him up and all three left in a blur. "Naruto I would like to thank you for exposing Danzo to me, I had been suspecting for a while but I did not have enough evidence to get him, thanks to you Konoha will be even more safe then it was before." Sarutobi said bowing to Naruto. This caused everyone who witnessed this to gasp. The Hokage bowing to a mere student, and it was Uzumaki Naruto of all people at that, the demon child of Konoha. Most of the people there changed there opinions of Naruto after seeing him expose Danzo, but others thought it was the demon manipulating the Hokage and Danzo to get them on his side. Naruto sighed _"I guess I will never get all of Konoha on my side, but the majority is better then nobody."_ He thought.

**AN**: Well, well, well, well. Danzo just got owned eh? Hehehe, Next chapter will be a time skip to the last year of the academy Naruto and Kyuubi will be 15 and the rest of the rookie 9 will be 12. Sasuke is back and he ACT'S like he is sane and stable but he is still on a road to revenge. Now I need to think of who I'm going to put on Naruto's team, I do not want Sasuke OR Sakura on his team. I can't write them both and make them look decently good, and since I want people to still read this I want to keep the Sasuke and Sakura bashing to a min. grumbles about annoying Sasuke fan girls. Anyway, give me some tips on who you think I should put on his team and who I should make his sensei. Anyway send messages on who you think would be good for his team and as his sensei.

And I leave you with a disclaimer; though I wish I did sadly I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. And I will not be making any money off of this story in any way. All rights belong to the rightful people who are not me.


	9. Graduation day

Kitsune Thief Naruto

**Kitsune Thief Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Konoha academy 3 years later.**

"_3 years…hard to believe that time move's so fast" _Thought Naruto as he was 'listening' to Iruka's final lecture to the students. After the whole deal with Danzo and his ROOT ANBU Konoha just seemed like a happier place with out the war hawk around to screw with the people and ninja. _"So much has happened, yet at the same time so little…" _He thought about that for a moment. _"That makes no sense does it Kyuu-chan?" _

"_**No it does not, but at the same time it does. A lot has happened in some areas, like getting rid of Danzo and your mother walking in on us" **_(AN: for all you pervs out there yes there will be a flashback in a moment.) Naruto sweat dropped at the memory of that night.

**Flashback no Jutsu!!**

Naruto and Kyuubi were lying on the bed in Naruto's room with Kyuubi on top of Naruto. Kyuubi captured Naruto's lips with her own. Naruto quickly returned the kiss with equal fever but his eyes widened when he felt Kyuubi's tongue begin to explore his mouth. Broke this kiss and began to remove her Kimono, with Naruto following. Naruto flipped Kyuubi over onto her back and they began there tongue war again. Naruto then began to rub his member against Kyuubi's slit, causing her to shudder with delight. "Naruto-kun, stop teasing me." She managed to shudder out.

"As you wish." Naruto said and was about to enter her when he herd the door to his room open.

"Naru-chan are you ho-." Said Kushina as she entered the room. She looked on at the sight in front of her and her mind froze up.

Naruto and Kyuubi were staring at the red haired woman wide eyed. She just walked in on them about to go at it. _'oh shit…this is gona be bad…" _thought Naruto who now feared for his life.

Kushina was trying to add up what exactly she was seeing. _'Naked Naruto plus Naked Kyuu, in bed togther… Naruto on top of Kyuu.' _It finally hit "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Flashback Jutsu KAI! **(Disappointed? Ha to bad P.)

Needless to say they haven't tried anything like that again. _'Ugh…don't remind me… she wouldn't leave us alone for 3 months…' _Kyuubi just giggled.

'_**Don't worry Naruto-kun the first mission we get outside of Konoha and can get alone we can try and resume those activities.' **_She grinned when she saw Naruto's growing blush and a slight nosebleed. Naruto was brought out of his musing by Iruka finally calling out the names of students to take the test.

"Akimichi Chouji." Called Iruka. A 'big boned' student in the front row stood up and walked into the test room. After Iruka got through most of the list he called a name that made Naruto's blood boil. "Uchiha Sasuke." Now one would think that after going to a psych clinic that you would come back better, and on the outside that's how it seemed. But to Naruto who had demon senses he could tell that something was off about Sasuke. He had a faint smell of snakes. And that unnerved Naruto and Kyuubi both. There was only one person in Konoha who smelled of snakes and that was Matarashi Anko. But in the time that Sasuke was in the clinic Anko was on a long term mission, she wasn't in Konoha the entire time that Sasuke was in the clinic. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts at another one of Iruka's speeches. "Congratulations to all of you who have passed the Genin exam." Naruto looked around the room and noted that all of the Clan heirs had passed.

'_No surprise there.' _He thought.

"Now I want all of you to report here in three days at 9AM for your team assignments, until then you are all dismissed."

"Wait a second Iruka-Sensei!" Screamed out the pink haired Genin.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Why didn't he take the test!?" She yelled again while pointing at Naruto, who just rolled his eyes.

"Well there are two reasons. Reason number one, he is already above a Genin rank. And reason number two is the Hokage specifically stated that he is already a Ninja of Konoha, the only reason he is here is because he wanted him to be placed on one of your teams."

"He should still have to take the test, Sasuke-Kun is much stronger then he is and he had to take the test." At this most of the room rolled there eyes. Over the years many of the students had noticed that what Naruto said about Sasuke was indeed very true. Especially after he was sent to the fun house.

"So you want me to take the test still right?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "Fine, but how about we change it up a bit, since you seem to think that Sasuke is so strong why not have a spar, if I beat him then I pass. If I lose then I will not be placed on any of the teams." Sakura started ranting about how her Sasuke-kun would never lose to him.

"Fine loser ill fight you." Sasuke said smugly.

"Iruka-san, I hope you don't mind being the ref?"

"Not at all Naruto, but lets go outside first…. I don't want you to destroy my class." Naruto laughed.

"Probably a good idea…" He said while standing up to go outside. "You coming Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked as he exited the room.

**Academy training ground.**

Once outside the class quickly crowded at the edge of the forest in anticipation of seeing the arrogant Uchiha get his ass kicked. All but Sakura at least.

"The rules are as followed, there will be no Nin or Gen jutsu. This is a pure TaiJutsu spar. Any use of a NinJutsu or GenJutsu will result in the user's loss. Naruto are you ready, not that I have to ask." Iruka asked. Naruto with his arms at his side calmly nodded. "Sasuke are you ready?" Sasuke who was in the Uchiha TaiJutsu stance nodded with a cocky smirk. "Begin!"

As soon as those words left Iruka's mouth Sasuke charged head first at Naruto, who was still standing there with his arms at his side. Sasuke getting pissed threw a kick at Naruto's head, but Naruto tilted his head to the right avoiding the kick with expert precision which caused Sasuke to get even more enraged as he launched a flurry of punches and kicks.

'_**Naruto-kun stop toying with the boy.' **_Kyuubi said via mental link.

'_Aww but where's the fun in that Kyuu-chan?' _Naruto asked childishly while avoiding the blows Sasuke attempted to throw.

"FIGHT ME DAMN IT!" Sasuke roared. Naruto finally decided enough was enough and caught one of Sasuke's kicks by the ankle.

"No." Naruto said simply and with two fingers hit a pressure point on Sasuke's neck, which caused him to pass out. "Well I guess that means I pass, right Iruka-san?" Iruka just grinned, at first he hated this kid, but he grew on him.

"That it does Naruto, winner: Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said causing the class to cheer and Sakura to scream in frustration and fear as she thought her precious Sasuke was dead. "I Hope to see you all three days from now." He said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Three days later Academy classroom**

The three days passed quickly. After Naruto's victory over Sasuke more of the newly instated Genin began talking to him more, while Sasuke continued to brood and Sakura continued to fawn over him.

"All right everyone sit down and shut up while I announce the teams." Iruka yelled as he entered the room. The entire room quitted down instantly. "Good now Team one…"

**AN:** ALLRIGHT, well my original plan here was for it to go A LOT longer then it did in this chapter, but it turns out that I am still not sure who I am going to place on Naruto's team. I know I'm sorry to all of you who are enjoying this story but don't like the short chapters, as soon as wave arch starts the chapters will start getting longer. Also the second girl will make an appearance soon as well. Also I would like to answer a few Reviews.

Man-Slaying Shadow: while I do think that it is a good idea, the problem with it is that Orochimaru's Resurrection Jutsu does not exactly bring back the body of the person it revives, it brings back the soul and makes a copy of the body, since Kyuubi is still alive technically it would not be able to bring her soul back. And also no Naruto will NOT be on Sasuke's team.

All of you who requested Yamato as Naruto's Sensei: The only problem that there is with this is that Naruto and Yamato require different methods to use there Technique's. Yamato can do his because it is technically a blood line, Naruto would not be able to learn from him. The only reason I consider this team is because Yamato can create life from nothing while Naruto can not.

Lexor: I hate Danzo as well, that's why I killed him so early, but I never said his work was over. Hehehe.

All who requested Kushina as Naruto's Sensei: Not going to happen, don't care what you say. Sorry to those who really wanted to see more of Kushina but she is going to be more of emotional support for Naruto and Kyuubi when they need it. And she still does not know about Kyuu being the Kyuubi.

Those of you who think Naruto is going to be a powerhouse: don't get me wrong, he will be strong, but he is not going to be the same Naruto from the Manga, for those of you who are a fan of Yu Yu Hakusho he will fight like Kurama. Level headed, always thinking before fighting and knowing his opponent

Those of you who want Kyuubi on Naruto's team: See there is a problem in that one entirely. The only one who knows that Kyuubi can even escape the seal is Sarutobi so how would I put her on the team? And besides she will still be with Naruto at all times in Fox form.

And that's the end of my rant for now.

And I leave you with a disclaimer; though I wish I did sadly I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. And I will not be making any money off of this story in any way. All rights belong to the rightfull people who are not me.


	10. The test kinda

**Kitsune Thief Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Naruto's home**

'_Of all the teams you could have given me old man it had to be these two…' _Naruto thought to him self while looking at his team.

'_**Oh don't complain so much Naruto-kun they cant be that bad can they?' **_Kyuubi said through there link.

'_Are you kidding… though I guess it does make sense, I'm not much of a close ranged fighter, I prefer to stay back make a plan then follow through with it. Just like these two. It's a strategist team from hell.' _He thought while looking at his team.

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

"Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura… and Inuzunka Kiba. Your Jounin Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said having to pause for a moment to clean his ears from Sakuras cheers of being on her Sasuke-kun's team and Kiba's groan of disappointment. "Team 8 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Akimichi Chouji your Jounin Sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." That one caused a lot of glares in Chouji's direction due to being on the same team as 3 of the best looking girls in Konoha. Iruka couldn't help but laugh a little at the boy's fortune. "Team 9 is still running from last year. Team 10 will consist of Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. And your Jounin Sensei will be Yamato. (Yea I caved, a lot of people wanted Yamato and I don't really think any other teacher would be good.)

"Hello." Naruto said while moving to the seat next to his new team. He received a nod from Shino and a lazy hi from Shikamaru before he placed his head back on the desk. Naruto sweat dropped._ 'So I have a social outcast and a lazy bum on my team… should be interesting.' _He thought to himself. After most of the class was taken away by there sensei's the room was left with Team's 7, 8 and 10. A few minutes later 2 more people walked into the room. The first was a woman with long black hair, her eyes were ruby red and she was wearing a dress which seemed to be made up of a scroll. The second one was wearing typical Jounin gear but he wore a turtle neck that covered up to part of his chin and his Forehead protector was a metal head guard with no cloth. The woman spoke first.

"All right, team 8 follow me please." She said. Naruto was laughing slightly.

"Hey Chouji have fun with your team." He called, which caused the 'Fat' boy to blush and Naruto to laugh more. He could have swore he herd Shino mutter a soft 'Lucky bastard.' But he just put it off as imagination.

"Team 10 with me, meet me on the roof."

**Flashback Jutsu Kai!**

'_I look at it like this Kyuu-chan, while they are both geniuses in there own department they both focus to much on one style of fighting, Shino uses his bugs and Shikamaru has his shadow.' _Naruto said to Kyuubi via mental link.

'_**Oh yes and you're a Jutsu bank your self mister plant master.' **_Kyuubi taunted. Naruto sweat dropped.

'_Ok so that was a bad example…umm how about the fact that Shikamaru is lazy and Shino is to quiet?' _

'_**And you're so calm all the time it's a wonder you actually show emotion outside of a fight. Face it Naru-kun, it's a team of weirdo's' **_

'_Ok ok, you win the team is not as bad as I'm making it sound. But I still wonder about this Jounin I've never heard of him before. What do you think Kyuu-chan?'_

Kyuubi just gave the fox's equivalent of a shrug before going back to napping on Naruto's shoulder. "Now then, how about we introduce each other and tell each other our specialties. I'll go first. My name is Yamato. I was recently instated as a Jounin to teach this team specifically. I like trees and the occasional time at the bar. I dislike Katon Jutsu's and arrogant people. My goal is to be as good as the Shodai Hokage. And my specialty is in Mokuton style Jutsu." The students were surprised to hear that there teacher had such a legendary bloodline. "You with the shades go next."

"My name is Aburame Shino. I like bugs and collecting new bugs. I hate those who will kill a bug for no reason. My goal is to become the head of my clan. And I specialize in my clan jutsu." Though the whole thing he remained mono toned and his face never changed other then his mouth moving.

"I guess ill go next then" Shikamaru said then muttered 'Troublesome' and began his introduction. "My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like watching clouds and things that aren't troublesome. I hate anything that is troublesome. My dream is to live my life as an average shinobi get married have two kids, one boy then one girl, retire and live the rest of my life watching the clouds. I also specialize in my clan jutsu." He said lazily then laid back down to take a nap.

"My turn then. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like gardening ramen and my foxy girlfriend." He said causing Kyuubi to blush, though it was unseen due to her red fur, and Yamato to raise an eyebrow. "I dislike all the glares people send my fox because they cant get past there hatred of Kyuubi's attack. Though it was not her damn fault." He said the last part to him self. "My dream is to be Hokage and have a family with the ones I love. Though probably not in that order. I specialize in the control and manipulation of plants."

"Ok I want you all to meet me at training ground 10 tomorrow at 0800 hours. Then we will begin the next part of the test to see if you all are truly ready to become Genin." All three of the students nodded and were about to take off. "Naruto, can you stay for a moment I wish to ask you something." Naruto knowing what he wanted to talk about nodded.

After Shino and Shikamaru both left they went back inside to talk. "So what do ya need Yamato-sensei?"

"Is she going to be a problem?" He said pointing to Kyuubi.

"Why not ask her you're self?" Naruto said. Kyuubi jumped off his shoulder's and changed into her human form.

"Do not worry your self Yamato-san. I am loyal to Naruto and I love him dearly. I would not destroy Konoha unless he wanted it." She said before latching onto Naruto's arm. "Besides I destroy this place how will this handsome man become Hokage?" Naruto blushed a little. "Though now I defiantly understand why Sarutobi placed you on Naruto-kun's team." Kyuubi sighed. "He doesn't trust me does he? Cant blame him really."

"What do you mean Kyuu-chan?"

"She is referring to my bloodline; I can drain a demon of its chakra. Currently I am the only one in Konoha who is able to do it." Naruto was ticked not only did Sarutobi not trust him, but he also sent someone who was capable of killing both him and Kyuubi if he felt the need be.

'_What the hell is that old man thinking? If this guy is one of the fools then my first c-rank mission could mean our death.'_

"Well, I guess we be on our way, see you tomorrow Yamato-sensei." Naruto said and walked off with Kyuubi still latched to his arm.

**Naruto's home.**

Naruto and Kyuubi were laying in their bed, both in their half demon forms with there tails wrapped tighter. Naruto was focusing on what to do for tomorrow's test, while Kyuubi was just enjoying the presence of the man she loved.

"Kyuubi… I think we should tell my mom about us." Naruto said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about your status as Demon lord and mine as a half demon. She would find out sooner or later anyway, and I think it would be better off if we tell her face to face rather then her figuring it out and thinking you possessed me or something." Kyuubi jumped up and straddled him and kissed him. After a few moments they broke apart. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Kyuubi just giggled and began to nibble on his ear.

"Take a guess." She whispered. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I never was good a guessing games, you know that." He said Kyuubi began to grind her hips into his quickly hardening member. "Now Kyuu-chan, even though we both want this, my mother is home and you know what happened last time she caught us." Kyuubi stopped her grinding and sat up, still straddling him, and put a pout on her face. Naruto laughed at the sight of the Demon Queen pouting. "Now Kyuu-chan that's not fair, you know I want to just as much as you do. But with my mother breathing down our necks it's just not a good idea." Kyuubi just pouted more. Naruto sat up and wrapped Kyuubi into a hug. "Think of it this way, the sooner I become Genin the sooner we can have some fun." Kyuubi grinned and began grinding her hips into Naruto's again.

"I don't know…" She started. "Taking you right here and now sounds so much more exciting." She began kissing Naruto's jaw line and neck. Naruto stopped farther advancements with a kiss of his own.

"Just a few more weeks Kyuu-chan, then I'm all yours." He said after breaking the kiss. Kyuubi sighed.

"Fine." She said in a defeated tone.

"Now, how about we get some sleep, tomorrow morning we will tell my mom about your status as demon queen and mine as a hanyo." Kyuubi nodded and laid down next to Naruto her back facing him, Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body to his. "I love you Kyuu-chan." He said and kissed her neck.

"I love you too, Naru-Kun." She responded as she ground her ass into his crotch, earning a moan from the blond fox hanyo. Happy with her self for now Kyuubi fell into blissful sleep.

**Next morning, training ground 10**

Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru were all facing towards their sensei, Yamato. "Now let's get on with this test." He said and pulled out two bells. "you're goal is to take these bells form me, anyone who does not get a bell by the end of three hours will fail and be sent back to the academy." Yamato said to his future students. Naruto raised an eyebrow, something seemed off to him, but he wasn't sure what it was.

'_What do you think Kyuu?' _He asked the beautiful fox demon.

'_**If anything I would say he is trying to get you to work against each other."**_

Naruto snapped out of his daze just in time to hear Yamato yell out for them to start. Naruto quickly dashed into the trees and began his search for his team.

Naruto had spent the past hour trying to gather his team together so that they could put there heads together and figure out the true meaning of the test. Even though Naruto was already sure it was team work. But he wanted to clarify it with Shino and Shikamaru. After another half hour of running through the forest looking for his teammates Naruto finally found them "Shikamaru, what do you think about this test, seems a bit off don't ya think?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru gave Naruto his usual bored look. "Yeah it is, he wants us to work against each other by giving only two bells." Naruto nodded, Shino seemed to think it over for a second then nodded as well. "All right here is the plan…"

Yamato was starting to get bored. For the past two hours he has been standing in this clearing waiting for something to happen. Yet to his surprise nothing happened. He let out a sigh. _'this is starting to become a bore, if none of them come how am I suppose to see if they are capable to become gennin…' _his thoughts trailed off when his blonde student suddenly jumped out of the forest and landed in the clearing just opposite of him. "So you're the first to come out of hiding? Well then let's get started." Yamato said, he quickly put his hands into a seal and channeled chakra into the ground. Suddenly 4 large block shaped pieces of wood shot out of the ground and straight at Naruto.

Naruto seeing the wood flying at him simply ran a hand through his hair and pulled out… a rose. Yamato seeing the rose smirked. "Sorry kid but I don't swing that way."

Naruto twirled the rose slightly causing the petals to fall off one by one. To Yamato's surprise instead of falling to the ground, the petals began to spin around Naruto's body. Naruto brought the roses stem up to his face and with a cry of. "**Bara Shibenjin (1)". **He channeled his chakra into the stem forcing it to extend to four foot long whip. "**Kagon Retsuzanshi (2)" **He roared out and began to slash at the oncoming hunks of wood rapidly. When he stopped the wood fell to the ground in tiny pieces. "While this is technically just a normal rose, with my chakra I made the thorns harder then steel, and capable of cutting through anything. While your Mokuton is impressive it's just wood." Naruto said with his ever calm attitude. "And besides, I'm just a distraction." Just as he finished Yamato found that he could no longer move.

"Kagamane no Jutsu. Success." He herd from behind him. Shino appeared a few feet in front of him. He raised his arms up allowing his bugs out of his body and moved them to suck out Yamato's Chakra.

"Give up now and you won't have to suffer from Chakra exhaustion Yamato-sensei." Shino said in his usual emotionless tone.

Yamato sighed. "Fine I give up. So which one of you came up with the plan?"

Naruto grinned. "The plan was… I attack him while you two wing it." Yamato fell over. "What? I figured you would be waiting for some big plan to lure you out. So I went for something simple to trip you up."

Yamato sighed, these kids tricked him so easily. "All right then, meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow to start your missions." And with that Yamato vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**AN: I know that I havent updated in a long time and im sorry, I will try and update more often. Just been reading a lot of stories and I have a lot of ideas bouncing around in my head. I hate it but ive been geting alot of demands for an update. ill do beter (I hope) Next time, we will start delving into the wave arch, and Naruto reveals his true form to his mother.**


	11. Sorry

YO. Ok to everyone out there who has been waiting for me to update. Im sorry to say that, that will not be happening. A while back I was writing my stories and my computer crashed. Lost everything. And right now im to lazy to go back and re write everything. So im going to put my stories up for adoption. As much as Id rly hate too. But its gota be done. So anyone who would like to adopt both Kitsune Thief Naruto and Chakra master Naruto just send me a message. I would prefer if you have writing experience on . again I am sorry. But this is not all that you will see from me. Right now I am working on a few One shots. Ill prly just stick with those. So just send me a message and ill get back to you and we will see if I let you take my story. =D


	12. The day has come

Allrighty everyone, it has finaly happened, this story has been adopted by one **GameDemonKing. **He seems to be starting it from square one. Don't know if he will be Editing it at all or leave it as is and just continue it, but hes the owner now.

Also I would like to point out a comment that I received for my story Naruto: Far Away.

kyu15  
2010-07-15 . chapter 1

YOU STOLE THIS FROM 'HONOR'! eh I liked that fanfic so I don't mind. Just felt like pointing it out :P

Allrighty, now Im not sure if the HONOR is a story name or an writers account name, but I did find a story called Honor, written by Hero's Valor. I just want to say, pay attention to dates before you say anything. His story was published 03-13-10. While mine was about 2 years ago. So please, don't accuse me of stealing someone else's work.

Also one more thing before I go. I AM going to write again, its just a mater of finding inspiration… Lifes been kinda a bitch lately so I havnt been able to focus on a story, wether it be a one shot or a full on story. But I will defiantly write again one day. Sorry for any trouble this has caused.


End file.
